


One of Those Weeks

by Settiai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: who_minis, Crack, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It said a lot about his life that Rory wasn't even surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanlover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deanlover).



Rory sighed as he walked toward the console room, a cup of tea held firmly in his hands. His footsteps seemed to echo in the empty corridor of the TARDIS, even though he knew it was only his imagination.

Staying behind had seemed like a good idea at the time. The Doctor and Amy had jumped at the chance to go explore the Inca Empire in its heyday, and he had been just as eager to go soak in a nice bath and try to finally get rid of the ache in his back that had been there since that impromptu cliff-diving incident three planets back. They'd do what they wanted, he'd do what he wanted, and when they inevitably got locked up for whatever reason he would be free to help them escape.

He had been mostly kidding about the last part. If they didn't get back soon, though, Rory had the sinking feeling that he _was_ going to have to form a rescue party. And the last time he had done that, the cliff-diving had happened.

Shaking his head, Rory walked into the console room. Then he froze, blinking at the scene in front of him.

The TARDIS door was open, and there were two llamas standing just inside.

Normally, that sort of thing wouldn't have surprised him. Things like that just-- happened. Random animals, robots, and accidental clones appeared in the middle of the console room. Flying buses with "Just Married" signs hanging on the back flew past the TARDIS, with two women and what looked like a giant penguin blowing kisses at a gaping Doctor. Purple aliens claimed the Thames for their empire every single time the Doctor landed anywhere near London in the twentieth century.

Still, Rory had to admit, this time he had to do a bit of a double take. It wasn't every day that he saw a llama wearing a bowtie and a jacket that looked suspiciously like the Doctor's. Not to mention, the other one's fur was a shade of red that - while very familiar - wasn't exactly a color that was normally seen on llamas, to the best of his knowledge.

"Do I even want to know?" Rory asked dryly, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose.

The llama with the bowtie looked almost sheepish as it walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons with its nose. The doors to the TARDIS whirred closed.

The red-furred llama shot Rory a dirty look - there was no other way to describe it. It then pranced up the stairs, snorting as it walked past him and disappeared down the corridor in the direction of his and Amy's bedroom.

Rory took a sip of his tea and sat down at the top of the stairs, his feet resting on the step below him. He raised an eyebrow at the remaining llama. "Stomp your foot once for yes and twice for no?" he suggested.

Rory had never known it was possible for a llama's face to contort into such an annoyed expression. Still, the llama stomped its left front foot once in what Rory assumed was agreement.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Doctor?"

The llama stomped its foot once.

Rory sighed. "Please tell me this is temporary."

Another stomp.

"Very temporary?" Rory asked hopefully.

There was a pause, followed by a quick stomp. Then, almost hesitantly, a second stomp followed it.

Rory closed his eyes. "Of course it's not."

It was going to be one of those weeks.


End file.
